


The Impossible Mission

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is a spy and Justin is a pawn caught in the midst of his mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Scientist Theodore Schmidt was in his lab. It was large white, bright, sterile and contained the most advanced equipment money could buy. Ted was medium height, his dark hair was receding and he had noticed it was thinning at the crown. Anyone looking at him would think he was middle aged. The truth was he was only 37 years old. 

He stared at the vials in the clear plastic containment cases. He knew what he had produced was the worst biochemical virus the world could ever be exposed to. He wondered why he even decided to produce it. Was it ego? Wanting to be recognized by his fellow scientists, recognition and fame from the public, the money or pressure from his boss?

Maybe it was because deep down he was still that gawky, nerdy, Gay boy being picked on by the school bullies. All his life all he ever wanted was to get away from the homophobic bullies that had made his life miserable. Along the way he’d learned to play the hetero game. To hide his homosexuality. He had affairs with men at nightclubs where no one recognized him. He had learned to play the hetero game to become successful. His position at Stockwell Pharmaceutical was proof positive that he had made it. And although he was living a straight lie with his wife Melanie and their son Abraham he was as happy as he could be playing straight. He had a great life and was the envy of his colleagues. His success had come with a hefty price. Never being able to be himself was that price was getting harder and harder to live with each year. He checked his watch. Brian would be there shortly and he wanted to make sure he would be ready.

He thought about Brian. He’d met him when Brian had rescued him from terrorists in Brazil. He’d been one 5 top scientist studying plants of the rainforest for new medicines. They’d been taken hostage by a radical group wanting to overthrow the Brazilian government. He and the other scientist had been held hostage in exchanged for weapons and ammunition.

He remembered the first time he’d seen Brian. Brian had burst through the ceiling of the barrack style structure where he and 5 other top scientists were being held hostage. He was covered in Black from head to toe hanging from the rope that supported him he twirled and shot off round after round hitting his marks squarely in the head or heart. It had been as amazing to watch, as it was horrifying. Brian’s aim was deadly and precise. In one second Brian had scoped out the room took in everything. His movements had been smooth, flawless, cold and precise. He’d taken out 8 terrorists in a matter of seconds. 

Even as the events were unfolding in front of his eyes Ted had noticed Brian’s intimidating height. He was 6’2” or 6’3” -- long, lean and lethal. His face was covered by a black mask the only thing that Ted could see of his features were his eyes. They were so penetrating, focused, cold, hard and strangely beautiful.

On the plane trip home Ted had asked a lot of questions about Brian. No one knew much about him or at least no one was telling Ted anything. He spent the entire trip watching Brian. His beauty was breath taking. From his brown hair mixed with reds and golds to his perfectly arched eyebrows, his elegant nose, strawberry lips and chiseled chin. And his body was a work of art. Long, lean and lethal. Brian’s voice was deep, refined and seductive. Everything about him seemed to be perfect. Ted did find out that Brian was a bit of a loner. He learned that he was young, very young. He was only 23 years old when they met. That had been 6 years ago. 

 

A little over 8 months after Brian had rescued him Ted was at a convention in London and he had gone to one of the local Gay clubs. He’d seen Brian. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans molding to his long lean legs and toned ass, a sleeveless black shirt showing off his muscled arms and the cowrie shell bracelet around his wrist. He was to learn as the years went by that Brian was never without that bracelet.

Guys were hanging around Brian at the bar, trying to get his attention and he just stood leaning against the bar, casual, aloof exuding sex appeal. Ted remembered walking right up to him and saying *Hello.* Brian looked up and met his eyes. 

“Well, well,“ he drawled, “if it isn’t the little scientist. Sure you want to be here and not playing the hetero game with your wife? Someone might recognize you.“

“I want to be here,“ he’d told him.

He’d laughed but he’d thrown his arm around Ted’s shoulder and bought him a drink. That’s how their little association began. Over the years Brian started calling him Teddy and teased Ted about hiding his true nature. Whenever he and Brian were in the same city they would get together and go to Gay Bars and the Baths. He’d watched Brian fuck countless men. Everyone but him. He and Brian hadn’t become friends. He didn’t think Brian would ever allow anyone to get that close to him, but they had become casual acquaintances. That was all that Brian would allow. He’d invited Brian to his home once or twice but it had been a disaster. Melanie had taken an immediate dislike to him and Brian never tried very hard to change her first impression that he was trouble. Melanie tried to make Ted stop seeing Brian but for once in his life Ted stood up to Melanie. The only thing he did agree to was to discontinue bringing Brian to their home on the few occasions they did see each other.

He looked down at his hands covered with thick plastic protective gloves he reached in the testing unit and took out the two vials. He picked up the inoculation gun took a deep breath and shot himself in the arm. He gasped at the momentary pain then let out a deep breath. It had been done. He just injected himself with the virus that had killed his assistant Dr. Jason Kemp in less than two days. From this moment forward he was a walking time bomb. He looked at his watch. Brian would be here soon. Very soon. 

He thought about Brian. He so wanted Brian to fuck him. He’d given him every clue known to man to let him know that he was interested in him but Brian had ignored all the clues. To Brian he had just been an assignment and later a casual acquaintance. Someone to spend a little time with when he wanted to kick back. Ted guessed he should have been content with that but he wasn’t. Who could be content being Brian‘s casual acquaintance? The man exuded sex from his every pore. Men and women alike where captivated by him when he walked in a room or down the street or even when they caught a glimpse of him. Ted shook his head. Maybe on this trip he’d get a chance to know what it was like to be fucked by Brian.  
\-------------------------------  
THE AIRPLANE

Brian had arrived to pick him up on time. Brian was always on time. There had been others around so he hadn’t had a chance to talk to Brian, but mentally he registered that something was wrong. He just didn’t have the time to pinpoint it. They had taken a limousine to the airport boarded the plane and had been settled in their seats. He and Brian didn’t get a chance to do a lot of talking as the plane was taking off. Ted knew something was a little strange about Brian. For one thing Brian was a little aloof and arrogant. Brian had never been like that with him before. Maybe it was the strain. Then again he couldn’t remember Brian ever showing stress or strain. Brian’s eyes seemed different to him. They seemed bluer than he remembered. Ted thought that Brian wasn’t as tall as he remembered. But then again it had been almost a year since he’d last seen Brian. He knew that he romanticized Brian so much maybe in his mind he’d made him taller than he really was. Ted shook his thoughts off. The face and the voice were Brian‘s. He was just nervous and agitated. He’d calm down once they reached Atlanta.

Ted had been very jittery. His nerves stretched to the limit. He knew he had exactly 20 hours from exposure to the Stockwellan virus to take the antidote Liberty before there was no hope. He only had hours to land and give himself the cure. Only hours. He held tightly to the brief case and he inspected the other passengers in first class.

“You seem nervous Ted. Relax.“

The voice sounded the same. The same American accent but there was definitely something wrong. Ted stared at Brian. He had stopped calling him Ted years ago. Now he affectionately called him *Teddy.* Ted thought that maybe he was trying to be professional because there were other agents around.

The captain announced that they were only two and a half hours away from Atlanta. Ted let out a sigh of relief. He’d have more than enough time to give himself the antidote. He settled back and relaxed. He was safe now. Brian Kinney was next to him. He was in mid air. He couldn’t be safer. He stared at his watch one more time.

“You keep staring at that watch as if your life depended on it, Ted.” 

Ted gave a nervous laugh. “Yes, I suppose I'm a bit anxious.”

Brain patted his shoulder, “You'll soon be among old friends.”

Ted eyes took on a soft look. “I'm among an old friend now, Brian.”

Ted ’s hand covered Brian’s as he looked in his eyes. Ted felt there was something strange about the look in Brian’s eyes. His eyes were usually such an exotic mixture of greens, golds and grays. They always seemed to hold so much passion and fire. Today they strangely looked cold and lifeless. They almost gave him a chill.

“I'm sorry we couldn’t be meeting again under happier circumstances,” Brian said affectionately squeezing his hand. “But maybe when we land we can make up for it.”

Ted’s smile spread over his face, “I will look forward to it.“

Brian touched the briefcase. “How deadly is this virus?”

Ted looked solemn, “After you have been infected with the Stockwellan virus you have twenty hours to receive the Liberty antidote. If you wait any longer than that nothing can save you. Nothing.” 

Brian looked at the briefcase, “The virus and the antidote can be carried safely together?”

Ted assured him, “Yes, I’ve named the virus Stockwellan and the antidote Liberty. They can be carried safely together. We‘ll be landing soon and members from the CDC will be meeting us. I need to make sure that Stockwell doesn’t get his hands on this. I fear what he will do with it.” Ted patted the briefcase. “I will not feel safe until this is safely in the hands of the CDC. Then perhaps after this is over we can spend a little time together.”

Brain gave Ted a seductive smile. “Yes, of course we can.”

Ted was still basking in Brian’s smile even as he tried to figure out why he felt something was wrong. Was it because after 6 years Brian was finally making sexual overtures towards him or was it the lack of passion and fire in his eyes or maybe it was that his smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes. As Ted contemplated those questions he smelled smoke. Ted looked nervously at Brian. The airline pilot’s voice came over the speaker.

“This is your captain speaking. Smoke is drifting from the serving area. Our attendants are looking into the situation. Please don‘t panic there is no need to reach for your oxygen mask I assure you the air filters will remove the smoke from the air monetarily. Please remain calm and seated.”

Smoke drifted through the cabin. The passengers were muttering but didn’t seem to be concerned. Ted looked around him nervously. This wasn’t right. This shouldn’t be happening. And where were the Airline Attendants. Shouldn’t they be in there checking on the passengers? He was about to freak out.

Brian clasped his shoulder, “Remain calm. I'll see what's going on.”

“Okay.” Ted said.

Brian got up and left his seat. Ted watched nervously as he disappeared in the cockpit. He secured his seatbelt and tried to concentrate on staying calm. He noticed the other two agents seemed agitated. It was difficult to remain calm especially when he noticed all the other passengers were passing out and the smoke instead of dissipating was getting thicker. Ted realized they were in trouble, deep, deep trouble. He nervously reached for his oxygen mask only to find the compartment holding it was empty. He realized he was getting drowsy, very drowsy. He was trying so hard to say conscious but it wasn’t working. The two agents both jumped up from their seats guns drawn only to slump back down red stains spreading across their chest. 

That’s when Ted saw Brian through the smoke standing by his seat a gun in his hands wearing a mask over his nose and mouth. The airline pilot a short dark man was with Brian standing closely behind him also wearing a mask.

Ted gripped Brian’s hand, “It s-seems the-that we h-have a pro- problem, Brian!”

Brian gave him a sinister smile, “You keep calling me Brian. You really shouldn't.”

Ted swallowed with difficulty consciousness already deserting him, “W-who a-are you?”

Then Ted saw it. Brian was missing his bracelet. The entire 6 years he’d known Brian even on the day he rescued him he’d noticed the bracelet. Today it wasn’t on. It dawned on him in that instant that this wasn’t Brian. Not the real Brian. Realization came too late for Ted. He lost consciousness. Ted died with his eyes open watching a murderer posing as his friend.

Brian snapped the brief case from Ted ’s hands and stood up and shoved the briefcase in his companion‘s hand. A sinister smile curving his lips as he looked at his partner Ethan Gold. Brian pulled off his mask. Fake face his blonde hair tousled from being covered. He ripped the voice simulator from his throat. 

“Are you ready Chris?” Ethan asked. “The others will be waiting for us at the rendezvous point.”

Chris put the mask back over his mouth and nose. “Yeah, let’s get the Hell off this fucking plane,“ Chris said grabbing his parachute and goggles from Ethan’s hand. They both put on their gear.

They opened a trap door on the bottom of the cabin aisle. Chris looked back at Michael with distaste. He had no remorse for killing him and this whole planeload of passengers. For in his hand he held the source that would make him a millionaire.

All around them warning bells were going off. Emergency lights were flashing on the plane. Chris looked out the window at the view of the mountains.

“Time to go,” he told Ethan.

They both jumped through the opening in the floor of the plane. Chris looked back as he glided along on the wind. They were miles away when the plane hit the side of the mountain and burst into a ball of fire and tumbled down the side of the mountain to lay in charred mass of tangled metal. Everyone on board dead on impact. Chris smiled. His day was looking better already.  
\---------------------------------------

THE DESERT

Brian looked out at the beauty of the desert as he hung precariously from the edge of the rock. He’d been climbing for over two hours now. He loved the exhilaration of climbing without all the protective gear other climbers’ felt they needed. He was simply dressed in a black wife beater, black cargo pants and black flexible hiking boots. Brian dangled from a ledge and looked over at the next ledge he needed. He looked down at the ground and making a decision he pushed off the ledge and let the air current carry him over to the next ledge. He grabbed the ledge his foot momentarily missing its hold. He slid a little but regained his balance. Small pebbles floating down to the canyon floor. Brian took a deep breath, got a good grip on the rock and continued his climb. His muscles were feeling the workout giving him the burn he so loved. The early afternoon sun warmed his skin, his hands had a few cuts and abrasions and he was covered in dust. The black cord of his cowrie shell bracelet look gray from all the dust settling in the threads. He smelled of dirt, sweat his own musk. Brian looked up at the top one the rock one more time and continued his climb. 

When he made it to the top and stood looking out over the canyon basking in his accomplishment. These were the little passions that he indulged himself in. He loved the challenge. Many considered him a daredevil. Maybe he was but he just knew when the adrenaline was pumping when he was in a win or die situation that was when he really felt alive. He’d been told many times that he flaunted death. What did they think his profession was all about; helping little old ladies cross the street? Hell No! It was about death. The victor avoided death the loser succumbed to death. He flaunted death on each mission he accepted. That’s why he was a loner. Never developing an emotional tie to anyone. It had been easy. Coming from the emotionally deprived family he was born into avoiding love and emotional involvement had been easy. Occasionally he’d visit his mother Joanie and his Father Jack and his bitch of a sister Claire and her demon seed children but he tried to make those visits far and few between. As much due to his busy schedule as to retain his sanity.

Brian heard the blades of the chopper before it came into view. He shielded his eyes against the sun with hands as the helicopter hovered over him. A canister was dropped from the helicopter and it titled and flew away. Brian smirked as he walked over to pick up the canister. It opened automatically and a pair of shades popped up. Brian looked at the shades. 

“At least they could have been Prada or Gucci.“ he mumbled. He placed them on his eyes. The shades scanned his retinal for identification then a visual message from his boss Vance Gardner began to play. Vic’s voice came over the built in speaker.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kinney. Your mission, if you accept it, involves recovery of an item labeled, Stockwellan. As always you may select any two team members, but it is essential that the third team member be Justin Taylor.” 

A black and white mug shot of Justin flashed in front of his eyes with his stats. The picture was grainy but Brian could tell that the man was relatively young. 

“Unfortunately, we don’t have many pictures of him. Young Mr. Taylor is a little camera shy. In his profession I guess that is wise. He is a civilian, a pretty good artist and a highly capable professional thief. You have forty-eight hours to recruit Mr. Taylor and meet me in Seville to receive your mission. And remember if you or any member of your Team should be caught or killed, our government will deny all knowledge of your actions. And Mr. Kinney, the next time you decide to take an extended vacation, perhaps you should inform the Agency of your itinerary. It was a bitch finding you.” 

The visual ended and an electronic voice instructed Brian that the shades would destruct in ten seconds. Brian gave his tongue and cheek smirk and he tossed the shades off the cliff. They exploded into flames. Brian watched as the ashes floated to the ground. He let out a resigned sigh. He guessed his short vacation had just gotten shorter.

“Why should I tell you where I’m going you seem to know my itinerary as well as I do,” he mumbled to himself.  
\-----------------------------------------

ENGLAND

Justin was sitting at the outdoor café drinking his tea. Not that he really cared much for tea but when in England do as the English do. He had on a lightweight jacket to ward against the chill in the fall air; he had a pair of sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the weak sun. He had quickly become bored with the scenery on the streets. He’d bought a paper and was idly scanning through it when an item in the society section caught his attention. The Peterson-Bavaria necklace was going up for auction. If it was going up for auction that meant it had been removed from the bank vault where it had been stored for years. He’d heard about the necklace and seen pictures of it. It could be well worth the trip to Spain to lift it. He thought about it, jewel heists were not the extent of his career plans, but right now his expertise as a thief was the only thing bringing in money. If he lifted the necklace he could retire from this particular profession and concentrate on his true passion--art. On the black market he could get enough from the sale of the necklace to buy a place of his own, pay his entire college tuition for the next four years plus living expenses and buy him a new car. Lifting the necklace would be well, worth the risk. Justin sipped on his tea ignoring the countless looks of interest he was getting from the men and women cruising him. He picked up his cell telephone and called his travel agent. This time tomorrow he wanted to be in Seville.  
\-------------------------------  
SEVILLE

Brian was briefly wondering if it had worked. He made sure that Justin Taylor knew about the necklace. Hell every jewel thief in the world probably knew about the necklace it should have been in every society section of all the major newspapers. He was really only interested in one person in particular knowing about the jewel and showing up -- Justin Taylor. He’d studied Justin’s bio. They kid had it rough. The only son of jet setting parents he’d been raised by nannies until their death when he was 8. Neither of his parents had immediate family and the distant cousins nor aunts wanted the responsibility of another mouth to feed and body to clothe. Maybe if he had had a trust fund the family members would have felt differently but unfortunately he had no money. His father’s debts were so high once they were paid off there was nothing left. He’d been raised in foster care. He ran away from the foster care system when he was 14 years old. Scratching out a living on the streets. He was a very gifted artist but with little or no schooling no one was interested in that particular talent. The bio didn’t say when Justin started his life as a thief but it was probably not long after he left foster care. Over the years it was just noted whenever a priceless piece of jewelry was missing he seemed to be in the same city during that time. It could have been a coincidence but that scenario wasn’t very likely. No one had ever caught him with the goods or in the act. He was said to be the best thief around. A true artist. He’d quickly earned a reputation as one of the most noted jewel thieves in the world. 

The kid was young. He was only 20 years old. Although he was born and raised in England he lived in the States. Oddly enough two years ago he’d moved to the States. So far he didn’t seem to have a permanent address. He’d lived in Atlanta for a few months, and then moved to Seattle. His last address was a small apartment in Maryland. 

Brian thought about his home. Although he had an apartment in London his home was in the States. Specifically in Pittsburgh. He had a two-story loft on Tremont Street. Well actually he had a loft and last month when the apartment below him had come up for sale he’d purchased it. He still hadn’t decided what he wanted to do with the extra space. After this mission he intended to take some time off. He still had to keep up his appearance as an advertising executive. Truthfully after this mission he had decided to retire. Mostly because he was thinking of fathering a child. He wanted to be around to watch his child grow. He figured an ad executive was a safer profession than one that constantly required you to hunt down psychotic murders, assassins, terroists or to burst through doors or through ceilings or dodge bullets and bombs. Yes, he was definitely sure that it would be much safer to sit behind a desk and think of ad campaigns. He let out a sigh a nice desk job sounded great but for now he was on a mission and he had to remember that. 

Brian turned his attention back to the flamingo dancers as they danced on the circular stage in the center of room. They were so passionate and coordinated. The room was crowded with guess dripping in diamonds, rubies, emeralds and designer clothes their expensive perfumes floating on the night air. Brian’s hazel eyes scanned the crowd. He was looking for one person in particular a person that had yet to appear. The party had started over two hours ago and still no Justin.

As Brian moved around the room he spotted him. The grainy black and white picture didn’t do Justin Taylor’s beauty justice. The young man was about 5’7” or 5’8” his hair was honey blonde streaked lighter in some areas by the sun. It was long in the front and sides but tapered at his nape, his face was elegant, and his skin was porcelain and clear. It was the eyes that riveted Brian to the spot. Those blue eyes that reminded him of the sky and the ocean. He was wearing a blue silk shirt, black pants. The blue shirt closely matched his eyes. His lithe body, slim waist and bubble butt made Brian’s dick stir. 

In the crowded room their eyes locked. Lust and passion. Justin noticed the beautiful man as soon as he entered the main room. He spotted him across the round dance floor. Justin was captivated. The man was absolutely beautiful. His long dark hair brushed the collar of his coat. His tanned skin glowed under the soft light and candlelight in the room. He was dressed in black silk pants, green shirt and black leather jacket. It was his eyes that caught Justin’s attention. The artist in him couldn’t help but be captured by the brilliant color of his eyes, green, gray and gold mixture. Some would call it hazel but hazel lacked the heat and passion to describe his eye color. Then it was his body. He was tall, very tall. Long and lean, but underneath Justin could see the play of muscles. 

Brian gave him a seductive smile and for a second Justin completely froze. He wasn’t use to a man having this type of affect on him. Making him feel the heat of passion like this. A dancer twirled by him and broke their eye contact. Justin breathed a sigh of relief. He used the brief distraction to quickly move out of the Brian’s line of vision.

When the dancer cleared Brian looked around. Justin had disappeared. Brian smiled. He already knew where he’d find him.

Justin hurried up the flight of stairs slipping past the guard. The flamingo dancers masking the sound of his footsteps. He quickly slipped on his gloves. He pulled out his lock kit and quickly picked the lock on the door and slid in the master suite. Justin heard the applause signaling that the dancers had finished. He looked at his watch he didn’t have a lot of time. He pulled out his sensor and located the alarm. He walked over to the wall pressed a few buttons and quickly disarmed the alarm. Justin scanned the room with his sensor. He needed to find the secret compartment of the safe so he could get out of here quickly. He scanned the room again and his hand held sensor started flashing near the Jacuzzi. Justin smiled. Quite ingenious to hid the safe in the Jacuzzi. He sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi pulled out his equipment and began the delicate job of locating and opening the hidden safe.

Brian stealthy came through the door. Justin was seated on the edge of the of the Jacuzzi. He had located the control panel to the safe. Brian watched Justin for a few seconds. He was concentrating so hard on his task he hadn‘t noticed Brian. His pink little tongue darted in and out as he picked the lock. The movement innocently seductive. Brian moved closer to him. His initial impression was enforced ten fold. This kid was beautiful. Brian leaned casually against the wall.

“You didn’t have much trouble locating it I see.”

Justin turned around his blue eyes locking with the smoky hazel eyes of Brian.

“Fuck!” Justin muttered. “How the Hell did you get in here?”

Brian pushed away from the wall to stand over Justin. He almost forgot the smart comeback he was about to say. He was drowning in two pools of blue. He mentally shook himself. This was not the time to be thinking with the head below his waist.

“Surely, you don’t think you are the only one that is experienced enough to pick a lock?” He smirked.

“No but I was certainly hoping I wasn’t being followed.”

Brian raised his eyebrow. “What can I say? It’s hard to resist a beautiful face.”

For a second Justin stared at him. He wasn’t sure if he was being hit on or if Brian was teasing him. Before he could figure it out. The door opened. Justin grabbed Brian and pulled him over inside the tub with him. Brian used his arms to brace himself to keep his solid weight from landing heavily on Justin. Brian laid on top of Justin between his outstretched legs. Their hips pressed firmly together. Brian smiled as he felt the younger man’s hard on pressing against his. 

As turned on as he was by Brian’s long body pressing against his Justin hated this position. He hated to feel pressed down. To feel confined. He knew if he didn’t get Brian off him quickly he’d hyperventilate and they would both be in trouble. Brian was so long. So lean. Justin’s feet barely reached his ankles. Justin took a deep cleansing breath and looked in Brian’s eyes. There was no mistaking the heat and lust radiating from those green orbs. Justin was both exhilarated and frightened. 

Brian recognized the mixture of lust and fear in his eyes. Mostly fear. Brian knew he needed to do something to diffuse the anxiety that Justin was feeling. Justin was trying hard to hide it but Brian could see it. Brian didn’t know what was bringing the fear on. He was wondering what he’d need to do to reassure Justin he meant him no harm.

Justin placed his hands against Brian’s muscled chest. For a moment he just let the warmth of Brian’s skin sink through his gloved hands. He could feel Brian’s steady heart beat feel the contoured muscles in his chest. He licked his lips just thinking about how beautiful this man was naked. Now was not the time for those thoughts. He had more pressing things to do.

Justin rose up his lips touching Brian’s ear. “I’d rather be on top.”

Brian’s eyes took on a predatory seductive gleam, “However you want it. I‘m into all kinds of positions.”

Justin pursed his lips in exasperation. Brian smile widen as Justin exaperation. Justin tried to maneuver from under Brian as Brian rotated to bring Justin on top of him. In seconds their positions had changed. Justin gave a sigh of relief. The sigh and the changed in his demeanor didn’t go unnoticed by Brian.

Brian’s long legs stretched open to settle Justin between them. They were still pressed chest to chest, hip to hip, groin to groin. Brian laid his head back and propped it against his intertwined fingers.

Justin took the time to just stare at Brian. To memorize the beauty of his face. The artist in him was out in full force. More than anything when he got out of there Justin knew he’d have to put this face and body on canvas. They both heard the footsteps on the tile floor as their hostess left the room. Justin waited a few seconds after the door was closed then sat up. His ass was pressing in Brian’ groin but he didn’t have the time to be shy. He felt the impressive budge in Brian’s pants. He reached over Brain and continued with what he was doing before Brian interrupted him by coming in the room.

“You’re looking in the wrong place.” 

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian, “How do you know what I’m looking for?” 

Brian raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

“If you know so much then what do you think I’m looking for?” 

“Oh, maybe the Peterson-Bavaria necklace that will be auctioned off Monday.” 

 

“So, since you know what I’m looking for do you know where it is?” 

Brian gave him a mischievous smile and lifted his hips to grind against Justin’s ass. Justin gave a little gasp of pleasure and looked down in the beautiful hazel orbs staring back at him. 

“Yeah, I know. But it’s going to cost you to get the information.” 

Justin braced himself by gripping Brian’s waist. He cautiously watched Brain and *felt* the bulge pressing against his ass. It was disconcerting knowing the effect he had on this beautiful man especially since he had the same effect on him. Justin wasn’t comfortable in many sexually charged situations. He chose his next words carefully. 

“What is it going to cost me?” 

Justin knew if Brian would have said a blowjob or sex he would have gotten up and left. He was a thief not a whore. 

Brian licked his lips seductively. He saw the look of caution maybe even a little dread flitting across Justin’s face. He knew if he said anything sexual the kid would bolt. 

“Breakfast, your treat, tomorrow morning, 10:00 a.m. at Casa Delagra.” 

Justin stared at him in disbelief for a moment. He didn’t believe it could be this easy. He leaned down his lips close to Brian’s and gave him his answer. 

“You’re pretty cheap,” Justin said. 

Brian gave an engaging innocent smile. If Justin thought he was beautiful before that smile enforced his thought tenfold. He was absolutely breathtaking. 

“What can I say I’ve always been easy.” 

Justin couldn’t help but laugh softly. There was nothing innocent about the man laying casually under him his head propped up on his hands staring at him. 

“Okay, you have a deal. Now where is it?” 

Brain reached in the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out the Necklace. Justin reached for it and Brian snatched it back and wagged his finger back and forth in front of Justin’s face. 

“Nah, Nah, Nah. Fist things first.” 

“Okay, again I ask what is it going to cost me.” 

“My terms are simple,” Brian said as he dangled the necklace in Justin’s face. “Meet me for Breakfast tomorrow and we will discuss it. I have a proposition for you.” 

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brain. 

“Not *that* kind of proposition,” Brian clarified. “I have a business proposition for you. I need your…expertise in shall we say lifting things.” 

Justin thought about it. He stared at the beautiful ruby and diamond necklace with its filigree gold designs. That necklace was worth 250,000 pounds. With that necklace he could buy him a small condo or loft and if he found a part-time job he could pay his way through college and live reasonably until he graduated and could find a full time job. But then he thought about another handsome man that had required his expertise as a thief. A man that had used his skills took his innocence and damn near took his life. He didn’t want to go through that bullshit again. 

“You have the necklace doesn’t seem like you need my expertise.” 

“I paid for the necklace. There won’t be an auction. Senora Bavaria and I came to amenable arrangements.” 

Justin wondered just how *amenable* those arrangements were. He didn’t have a lot of time to concentrate on that there were more pressing things he needed to take care of. One was pressing persistently in his ass. That was definitely something he needed to get away from. He wiggled to move his ass away from Brian’s dick. It only gave more tantalizing friction and caused a soft sigh to almost escape before he trapped it in his throat. 

Brian could see the hesitancy and uncertainty in Justin’s eyes. A he felt the evidence of Justin’s attraction pressing in his stomach. The kid was doing all he could to fight the attraction to him and get away from Brian’s obvious attraction to him. Justin was wary. Brian smiled at his train of thoughts. His little thief was a cautious little thing. Brian knew he had to do something before Justin completely took flight. 

“I tell you what. Meet me tomorrow for breakfast, and I‘ll be magnanimous and pay. Breakfast will be *on me* and we will discuss the details. I mean what can it cost you other than being fed breakfast?” 

Justin slowly stood up and climbed out of the Jacuzzi Brian jumped out smoothly. 

“I don’t even know you.” 

Brian offered his hand, “Brian Kinney.” 

Justin shook his hand feeling the strength in the long slender fingers.   
Brian's long finger caressed his hands firmly. Justin quickly dropped Brian's hand.

“I imagine you already know my name.” 

Brian gave an enigmatic smile. “I’m in the business of information Mr. Taylor.” 

“Might as well call me Justin,” Justin thought about Brian’s dick pressing against his ass. “I think we’ve surpassed the formalities.” 

Brian gave him a knowing smile. His eyes dropped below the waist of Justin’s pants. His bulge was still visible. Justin did the same then smiled. Brian’s budge was more prominent than his. Justin was amazed that he’d had that kind of effect on him. Justin watched as Brian slipped the necklace in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He walked to the door and held it open. 

“I think it’s time for us to leave. Wouldn’t want our hostess to catch us in her quarters. She’s very particular about who sees her bedroom.” 

“You seem quite familiar with it,” Justin said as he exited the room ahead of Brian. 

“I knew the Senora many years ago. We are old friends.” 

Justin looked at the tall beautiful man over his shoulder. 

“I bet.”


	2. The Impossible Mission

Justin looked at himself once more in the Cheval mirror. He had changed clothes four times. His room was scattered with the discarded items. He didn’t know why he was so nervous and anxious to see Brian. He didn’t know much about him but he did know that for the first time in a long time he was not only intrigued by a man but also sexually intrigued. He wanted Brian. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted anyone as bad before. Brian’s eyes and smile and long, lean muscled body had invaded his thoughts and dreams all night. He had *jerked off* several times thinking about the mysterious beautiful man. 

Justin checked his reflection once more, grabbed his keys and left the room. He refused to change clothes again to impress a man he knew little if nothing about.

\----------------

Brian sat in the hotel dining room waiting on his little thief. He had spent the night thinking about him. He wasn’t really into blondes. He preferred men that were close to his height, dark hair and eyes. Justin was quite a few inches shorter than he was plus Blue eyed blondes were never his taste---until now. 

Justin was gorgeous. He loved his body. Lithe and lean with a slim waist and a perfect bubble butt. Those blacks slacks he’d worn last night fit his ass perfectly. Brian thought about Justin naked and his pants became painfully full. His dick throbbed at just the thought of the kid. He either needed to get laid or better yet fuck the kid. He figured it was fuck the kid since he'd fucked the bartender all last night and it still hadn't exorcised his desire for Justin. He didn’t usually fuck twinks expecially one that looked like he was 15 years old but for the Justin he’d make an exception.

Brian checked his watch again as he sipped the bitter Spanish coffee. The kid was 12 minutes late. Brian felt odd wearing a watch. The only time he wore one was when he was on a mission and every moment was crucial.

Brian hated to wait. Waiting meant he was losing time. To a man like him time was an invaluable commodity. He thought about going to Justin‘s hotel. It wasn’t too far from his hotel. He was in a luxury elite private retreat and Justin was in one of the low end chain hotels. Brian knew his hotel room number and if Justin tried to check out he would be notified immediately by the desk clerk. 

Brian realized his coffee cup was empty. He didn’t have to worry about calling the waiter over he had been hovering over him since he sat down. 

The waiter was refilling Brian’s when Justin stepped into the dining room. Brian leaned back in his chair and watched the kid---no he thought not kid---young man approach him. If possible Justin was more gorgeous in daylight. Brian was concerned about his fair skin. Justin wasn’t wearing a hat to protect himself from the sun. His skin had a slight flushed look. Brian hoped he hadn’t gotten a mild case of sunburn. 

Brian admired Justin’s sexy walk as he approached him. He was wearing a simple light blue silk t-shirt and a pair of faded worn jeans that emphasized his slim waist and molded to the contours of his bubble butt and sneakers. He didn‘t look like a thief. He looked more like a highschool student. 

Justin noticed Brian even before the hostess pointed him out. He was hard to miss. Justin thought in the light of day Brian wouldn’t be as handsome as he was last night. He was wrong. Brain was MORE handsome. He was dressed casually in a back shirt trmmed in white stitching and a pair of jeans and black leather boots. Justin knew that everything he had on was most likely designer. Something he couldn’t afford. Well not now. Not since he had been on his own. At one time he too only dressed in designer clothes, ate out at expensive restaurants. But he’d paid too high a price for those material things. He promised himself never to become too accustomed to the finer things in life again until he could afford them. He let the troublesome thoughts drift away. He didn’t want to think about that now.

The hostess escorted Justin to Brian‘s table. Brian didn‘t know what possessed him but he stood up and smiled as Justin approached. Justin’s hair reflected the sun, his porcelain skin glowed in the sunlight and his eyes rivaled the sky. He was a beautiful young man. A very beautiful young man. Brian pulled out Justin’s chair.

“Thanks,” Justin gave Brian his Sunshine smile.

For a moment Brian was mesmerized by the beauty of not only the man before him but also the smile he was bestowing upon him.

“You’re welcome.”

Brian sat back down and the hostess handed Justin a menu took his drink order and left the table.

Justin hated menus that didn't list the prices of their dishes, but he'd learned the more expensive a restaurant the less likely they would advertise their prices. Usually the host's menu, in this case Brian‘s would list the prices. 

Justin placed his order and grinned as Brian groaned in mock pain over all the food he was ordering. Brian ordered Ja light breakfast. Justin smiled at the minuscule amount of food Brian ordered. No wonder he was so slim. Still Justin could see a play of muscles softly rippling beneath theblack shirt Brian wore. 

Justin had hoped last night was just an affect of the adrenaline of possibly getting caught and maybe even the close *intimate* situation they found themselves in, but he was wrong . It wasn't the situation it was the man. Justin didn't know how to seduce a man of Brian's experience but he was going to try. He'd spent most of last night thinking about then dreaming about being fucked by this beautiful man. He'd never been as taken by a man as he was Brian Kinney. Maybe it was the penetrating eyes or the that smooth seductive voice or perhaps it was the long, lean, toned body. He just knew the man had him hot and hard instantly. That had never happened before. He made a decision as he was dressing that morning to actively attempt to seduce Brian. He'd carefully chosen his clothing to emphasize and accentuate his best features which he believed were that fact that he was blonde, blue eyed and had a great ass. 

Justin didn't expect much from the encounter. He'd never really been the scream your head off, shout to the roof top type of guy when it came to sex. It was just a pleasurable interlude that he dabbled in occasionally. And today he felt like dabbling a little with one Brian Kinney.

Brain was openly observing Justin. His thoughts were closely following the train of the younger man. He too had thought last night was just a one-time thing. That his attraction to Justin had been due only to his need to get laid and the intimate situation they were in last night. He was wrong. He fucked the bartender and it hadn't helped. He found he was still fascinated by the young man before him. He was drawn to his smile, his laughter, his body and he knew that Justin was attracted to him. The looks of lust and desire in his eyes last night were unmistakable as was the bulge pressing insistently against his stomach. The one thing he was certain of was he wanted Justin Taylor, naked, sweating and in every conceivable position he could imagine as his dick thrust in an out of his mouth and ass. And he intended for that to happen today. With that thought on his mind Brian began his subtle act of seduction on the young man sitting across from him.

Justin settled back in his chair to take in his surroundings. The hotel was very posh. The interior was dark, cool and had the elegance of old world charm. It was also expensive. After Brian had escorted him to his car last night and gave him his hotel and telephone number Justin had decided to check out the hotel. He called the hotel about setting up a reservation and to inquire about the rates. The rates were astronomical. When he was *Living In the life of a kept boy-toy* he knew that he would never have come to a place this expensive. Just as he knew that Brian wouldn't stay in a budget hotel room like he was doing. 

"So, do you want to tell me why I'm here?" Justin asked sipping on his juice making eye contact with Brian and holding it. He wanted to make sure Brain knew he was interested in more than just talk.

Brian read the look in Justin's eyes perfectly. He leaned forward and licked his lips. He loved the tiny flush that appeared on Justin's cheeks and the flare of lust that entered his eyes.

“Justin it maybe the less you know the better it will be.”

Justin gave Brian a dubious look. Brian realized he have to tell him something.

“Okay, Justin. I’m on let’s say a *mission* to get something that has the potential to be dangerous from someone or someones.” Brian answered cryptically.

Brian looked around the restaurant. They were at a secluded table no one was within hearing distance but Brian still wanted to be cautious. Justin looked at him skeptically. He wanted more information.

“Justin I don’t have all the details right now. I’m meeting someone tonight to find out what I need to take back and who has it. Until then I don’t have a lot of information to give you.”

He reached out and touched Justin’s hand. Where his hands were long and elegant and a little calloused Justin’s hands were smooth, soft and blunt. He loved the feel of them. He rubbed his thumb across Justin’s knuckle. Justin looked down at his hand and then looked in Brian’s eyes. The lust and desire Justin saw in them mirrored his own.

“Trust me Justin. If I think it will place you in an undue amount of danger I’ll find another way.” 

"On a scale of one to ten how illegal is what you want me to do?"

Brian gave a cryptic smile, "Its not illegal at all. Let's just say I'm a civil servant of the government"

Justin watched Brian carefully then it all fell into place.  
"Civil servant as in *spy?* Justin asked.

Brain didn't like the way Justin said the word *Spy.* He said it like the word left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I take it you don't much care for spies?"

"Let's just say the last *civil servant I knew pissed me off."

"Well, if I promise not to piss you off will you at least think about helping me?"

"What's in it for me, Brian?"

"The necklace free and clear. Any and all records held on you by various countries expunged and my word that no matter what goes down you will walk away from this unharmed and with everything I promised you."

Brian's voice held such sincerity and his eyes were so honest Justin believed him. Justin’s eyes never left Brian’s as he responded, “I trust you, Brian.” Justin realized as the words left his mouth he meant every word he’d said.

It was the first time Brian heard his name uttered so softly from his lips. Brian’s eyes flared with passion, desire and lust. He wanted to hear Justin say his name in the heat of passion. He wanted to hear Justin mutter his name on a long sigh of pleasure. Hell he just wanted Justin. 

"You want regret it Sunshine. I promise."

Justin liked the nickname Brian gave him. He leaned forward before thier lips could meet ther waiter showed up and placed their breakfast in front of them. Justin dropped his eyes first. His face flushed his mind reeling from his desire and lust for the beautiful man sitting across from him.

Justin’s breakfast consisted of a traditional Spanish omelet with olives, peppers, tomatoes, and Chorizo a spicy sausage, Pan Con Tomate a thick crusty slice of grilled bread with olive oil, garlic, tomato and topped with a ham and one of the most popular and indulgent breakfast combinations Chocolate Con Churros a thick hot chocolate drink served with a sort of deep-fried tubular doughnut coated with cinnamon sugar. 

Brian watched in amazement as Justin alternated between the omelet and the Pan Con Tomate. Brian's meager breakfast consisted of Coffee, a roll no butter, fried egg whites, a bowl of melon mixed with citrus fruit. He was picking at it more than eating. 

Justin kept up a steady stream of idle conversation as he ate. Brian noticed that although Justin was very talkative he was careful not to reveal any pertinent information about himself. He talked about the tourist sites he wanted to see before he left Spain and the souvenirs he wanted to buy. Brian would occasionally mumble a reply when required but mostly he listened to Justin. It didn’t take him long to realize that of all the talking Justin was doing he wouldn’t learn anything about Justin of a personal nature. 

Justin seemed to have a wall built up around him. Brian was still amazed at how young the kid was. He was 20 years old and already he had built walls around him and had a reputation as a master thief. Quite a fete for one of such a tender age. His skittishness, his reputation and Justin himself intrigued Brian. 

Justin was digging into his breakfast with gusto. Enjoying every bite. Brian found himself completely transfixed on Justin’s mouth. Watching as the fork disappeared between his lips. Justin had a beautiful mouth. Full bottom lip, bow shaped top lip. Brian sat and imagined Justin giving him a blowjob. He was imagining his dick slipping between Justin’s sensuous lips. He was getting a hard on just watching Justin eat. 

Once Justin was finished with his main courses he immediately dived in to the decadent Chocolate Con Churros. He dipped the tubular shaped doughnut into his chocolate at each bite. Brian’s dick was so hard watching Justin he had to shift in his seat to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. 

Justin noticed that Brian wasn’t eating his fruit, “You don’t want that?” 

“No I’m full,” Brian said. 

Justin speared a few pieces of fruit and popped them in his mouth. Brian watched as he demolished the entire bowl of melon and citrus. 

Justin moaned, “I’m stuffed,” as he wiped his mouth with his napkin settled back in his seat. 

“I would imagine so,” Brian teased, as he looked at the empty plates in front Justin. 

Justin smiled. Justin’s attention was completely focused on the look on Brian’s face. The look he saw in Brian’s eyes both thrilled him and frightened him. As much as he wanted to touch this man the aversion he carried around with him since his first homosexual experience with a man still lingered with him. And although he’d blown many men and had been sucked off and jerked off by many he had only allowed one man to penetrate him. It had never been a pleasant experience. Although he had learned to tolerate it he had never learned to enjoy it. 

Justin knew Brain’s usual role. TOP!! He was such a dominant, forceful, controlling personality and he seemed so cautious. To allow someone to Top him would mean giving the other person control. Justin didn’t think that Brian would relinquish control easily. 

Even as they had sat eating Justin noticed that nothing escaped Brian’s eyes. He probably knew everything that was going on around them and everyone that entered and left the dining area. And altough he couldn't see a visible bulge Justin also knew Brian was most likely packing a gun. Maybe two or three guns. That added to Justin's thrill. Brian was gorgeous and dangerous. Dangerous in a safe way. He didn't see the insane glint in Brian's eyes that he'd learned to fear in the eyes of another.

Justin didn’t think a quick jerk off or blowjob would be enough to satisfy the beautiful man across from him. The lust in Brian’s eyes spoke of long, sensuous sessions that would include everything in his repertoire and Justin knew the end result would be penetration. It wouldn’t be so bad. Justin thought of seeing Brian naked, running his hands over his long smooth body, having Brian’s lips, his tongue, and his hands trailing over his body. If he had to submit to penetration to be close to Brian then he’d pay that price. 

Justin gave Brian a seductive smile. “Maybe it would be more conducive if we continued this conversation in your room?” 

Brian read the sensual promise, as well as, the wariness in Justin’s eyes. Brian was out his chair and helping Justin out of his chair before the words completely left his mouth. Brian promised to go slow with Justin to wipe that wariness out of Justin’s eyes and replace it with lust and desire. He hoped it would not be an impossible mission.


	3. The Impossible Mission

WARNING: This fic contains mentions of physical abuse. Please read at your own risk.

* * *

Justin didn't know what he expected when they got in Brian's room. He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Brian ushered him into his suite and before the door's lock completely clicked Brian had pulled him in his arms into a heated kiss. His tongue first licking around the edges of Justin's mouth before sinking into it when Justin let out a gasp of pleasure. Brian's hands gripped Justin's head and anchored him to the heated kiss. Justin's own head was swimming. He'd never been kissed like this before. He'd never felt like this before just from a kiss. His skin tingled all over. His hands held on to Brian's hips before urgently pulling Brian's hip close to his.

That was all the encouragement Brian needed. He walked backwards in the room until his thighs hit the bed. Without breaking the kiss he fell back on the bed bringing Justin with him.

Justin felt the descent of his body as it landed on the hard muscular form beneath him. Brian didn't stop the kiss. He didn't make any moves to change their positions. Justin's hands roamed over the hard body beneath him. He loved the feel of Brian's body. Justin slowly broke the kiss. He nipped at Brian's lips as his tongue disengaged from the sensual dance it was performing with Brian's tongue. Justin sat up, his knees on either side of Brian's hips. He looked down into the passion-lust filled green-gold eyes. The heat that radiated from their depths mesmerized Justin.

Justin gave Brian a sexy smile as he yanked his shirt over his head. He watched Brian's reaction as his chest was exposed. Justin knew his chest wasn't rippled with muscles but it was lithe and firm. He was reward by the little intake of breath Brian let out. Brian trailed his fingers down his chest stopping to play with his pierced nipple ring. Most men were a little too rough or careless when playing with the ring. Brian was gently and firm.

Brian leaned up and licked the little bud and gently tugged on the ring. Justin moaned in pleasure. Brian pulled back. He eased Justin on the bed.

“This will go easier if we both undress,” Brian said.

They watched each other as they quickly undressed. Justin gasped at the size of Brian’s dick. It was long, thick and perfectly shaped. Justin hands brushed it caressing the thick long length. Brian hissed in pleasure.

Brian admired Justin’s perfect body. It was toned and firmed without being muscled. His frame was slender and lithe. He had a small waist and a perfectly shaped bubble ass. His body was smooth and with fine blonde hair covering his arms and legs. Brian smoothed his long fingers over Justin’s body. Gripping the perfect bubble ass.

They came together in another heated kiss. Mouths meshing, tongues dueling as their hands wandered over exposed skin. They were both hot, horny and impatient.

Justin pushed Brian back as his mouth trailed down his stomach to his cock nestled in a bed of curly dark hair. Justin inhaled his scent as his fingers combed through the mat of thick curls surrounding his groin. Justin raised his eyes to Brian. He gave him a wolfish grin as his mouth engulfed the length of his dick. Justin immediately set a fast pace geared to make Brian spill his cum quickly. Justin knew if he was a master a blowjobs. He’d been told that many times before. He put all his expertise into sucking off the gorgeous man beneath him. If his moans were any indication Brian was enjoying Justin’s ministrations. Brian’s hands gripped Justin’s head and in minutes he was shooting his cum down Justin’s throat. Justin’s throat muscles worked furiously to swallow the load of cum Brian shot in is waiting mouth.  
Brian pulled Justin up and kissed him tasting his cum in Justin’s mouth.

“Damn, you’re a fucking ex-cel-lent cock sucker,” Brian praised. Justin basked in the praise. “Are you clean?” Brian asked.

Justin didn’t know what this was leading to but he answered, “Yeah, I’m clean.”

Without preamble Brian flipped Justin on his stomach and pulled him up to his hands and knees. Justin braced himself. He hated to be penetrated. This was the one thing the he’d never enjoyed. He’d only put up with it because it was expected of him. He tried to relax. He reminded himself that this is what he knew would happen when he came to this room with Brian. He knew if he wanted to be with Brian he had to subject himself to…this. To being fucked. He took a fortifying breath and waited to be breached. 

Brian ran his hands over the perfectly shaped ass. He gripped the twin cheeks divided them to see the was pink tightly puckered hole. Brian bent his head down inhaled Justin’s unique musky scent and licked his puckered hole. He heard Justin’s gasp of surprise and pleasure. He laughed. Justin had no idea just how much pleasure he was about to receive. Brian buried his face and Justin’s ass and licked and sucked him inside out. He was about to give Justin the best fuck of his life.  
\-----------------

Brian woke to the setting sun. His arms were filled with his young lover. He affectionately brushed the long bangs from Justin's forehead. Their fucking had been incredible. He knew that whoever Justin had been with before had treated him badly. Justin was so skittish about being penetrated. Brian had fucked Justin face to face. He’d placed Justin’s legs over his shoulders. He kissed him and caressed him. He had to ease Justin into fucking like he would a virgin. Justin had been that skittish. It had taken some time but he’d been patient. His patience had paid off. Once Justin realized Brian’s dick up his ass could give pleasure he began to meet his thrusts and to moan with pleasure. Brian made sure to stroke Justin’s prostrate on each thrust. He’d brought them both to climax at the same time. After the first fuck Justin had been insatiable. They’d fucked twice more before exhaustion had taken over. 

Brian decided that after this mission was over he’d take Justin back home with him. Where they could get better acquainted. He knew the kid would follow him anywhere. Hell after the first time he made him cum the kid had yelled he loved him. Brian knew it was probably just words spoken in the moment but he knew he could persuade the kid to follow him home. 

Justin stretched and woke up. He smiled up at Brian. He couldn’t help but be a little in love with the man staring down at him. Brian had shown him what it was like to have a dick up his ass and enjoy it. He’d never thought he’d get so much pleasure from being fucked. Brian had him moaning and begging for his dick over and over again. Justin felt like a man that had found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. He wanted Brian to fuck him over and over again. It had been the most amazing thing he’d ever felt.

“Damn,” Justin let out a contend sigh, “You are the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Brian smiled triumphantly, “I aim to please.”

Justin kissed his shoulder, “You did.” Justin snuggled closer to Brian. “My lover the spy," he said drowsily.

"What have you got against spies?" Brian laughed rolling Justin on top of him.

Justin trailed his fingers down Brian's face, "Let's say in my book they are a little temperamental,” he answered cryptically.

"Well, this wasn't exactly by the book," Brian said.

"They have a book for fucking the help?" Justin teased.

"You are not exactly the *help* and they have a book for everything."

They were silent for a few moments. Justin started thinking about why he’d come to meet Brian today. Although the fucking had been the most amazing thing in his short life it wasn’t the main reason he was with Brian. He decided it was time to find out what Brian needed him to do. Then they could get back to fucking.

"So, this thing these guys grabbed you want me to steal it back?"

"I don't know who stole it. I don't even know what it is?" Brian admitted.

"Then what am I doing here?"

"Getting a rim job and getting your brains fucked out,” Brian quipped. 

They smiled and laughed thinking of the enjoyable hours of fucking they had indulged in all day.

"What am I suppose to be? A thief to catch a thief?" 

"Sort of,” Brian said running his hands down Justin's chest.

Brian pushed Justin back and rolled on top of him. Justin's fingers slid through his hair and drew Brian's head down.

"Damn you're beautiful," he breathed against Justin's lips before his mouth consumed his in a heated kiss.  
\---------------

Brian stood outside the hotel suite waiting on Vance to open the door. Brian hated Vance. He was sure the feeling was mutual. They hated each other but respected each other's professional skills and ability. Brian looked around the luxury suite as he was ushered in. He sat down at the conference table in the office area. A laptop was open on the table.

"Espresso, cappuccino?" Vance offered.

"Do you have something stronger?"

Vance walked to the bar and poured Brian a Jim Beam. He walked over to the conference table handed Brian his drink and sat down.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I had to barge in on your vacation," Vance told him.

Brian smirked at the insincerity of Vance's words. "Well, you're sorry and I'm sorry."

"Why did you phrase it like that?" Vance asked.

Brian shrugged, "Like what?"

"You're sorry and I'm sorry."

Brian huffed out a laugh, "You got to be kidding, right? It's just a figure of speech. An acquaintance of mine says it all the time. Why do you ask?"

Vance didn't immediately answer Brian, “This was delivered to your agency e-mail marked urgent. We didn’t know where you were so we accessed it.” 

Vance cued up the laptop and a video file started playing. Brian leaned forward in his chair. The video file appeared. It was grainy at first then a clear picture of Ted appeared on Screen. Brian arched an eyebrow as he glanced at Vance and then back to the screen.

*Well Brian, once again I need your help, just like when you rescued me from that group of terrorists. Brian, we have this little problem. Every search for a hero must begin with something that every hero requires, a villain. Therefore, in my search for my hero, I created a monster, Stockwellan and a hero to vanquish it, Liberty. I beg you, Brian, to come and accompany me to Atlanta immediately. However we travel, I must arrive at my destination within twenty-four no later than twenty-six hours of departure. I fear that I can't entrust this to anyone but you. Brian, as I always say, I am sorry and you are sorry.* The video file finished. The screen faded to a blue background.

"Do you have any idea what the hell he's talking about?"

Brian turned to look at Vance, "An idea? Maybe. I mean Ted was a scientist. He mentions a Monster, Stockwellan and the Hero Liberty. It has to do with medicine. I guess. Something that he has created in the lab. Or something *Like* that."

"Like?" Vance prodded.

"Like, it's a good idea for me to pick him up in a hurry, but a bad idea to fly him on a commercial carrier. Whatever Stockwellan and Liberty is I can guarantee it's contagious. Where is he?"

"Doctor Theodore Schmidt is dead, so is his colleague, Dr. Jason Kemp, but that happened earlier. We had Schmidt on a flight that crashed in the Mountains."

"Dead?!" Brian exclaimed shocked.

Vance grimaced, "Yes, he's dead."

"I know Teddy he wouldn't have gone anywhere without me. How did you get him   
on that flight?"

"Oh, you were there," Vance answered cryptically.

Vance pulled up another file with Brian's and Christopher Hobbs' faces and facial records. Brian just stared at the file. There really wasn’t anything about the two that was similar other than they were both white males. Their heights differed, Brian's facial features were elegant and classical where Chris still handsome had broader features. Even their eye color differed. Chris' eyes were blue and Brian's eyes were a mixture of gold and green. But with the advanced technology of the Agency a facial mask could be made of anyone. Most people tended to disregarded the height difference if the face and voice matched. Brian was beginning to understand what happened. 

Vance filled in the gap, "When I couldn't find you, I had to replace you. Christopher Hobbs was the obvious choice. He doubled for you two or three times?"

Brian didn't like the sound of this, "Yeah. He doubled for me twice."

"What did you think of him?' Vance asked.

"We had our reservations about each other. Isn't it a little late in the day to be askin' me that?"

Vance bristled at the set down, "No, not necessarily." Vance picked up a file off the table and handed it to Brian. 

"Captain Harold Macintosh was the pilot of the flight 1505. As far as the media and government agencies are concerned, Captain Macintosh died in the flight. In fact, he missed it, but he did however make the next flight in cargo, stuffed into a rather   
small suitcase considering his size."

Brian leafed through the photographs quickly and efficiently taking in every minute detail.

Vance continued, "Now, someone on that flight planned an operation designed to bring the plane down and make it look like an accident. Someone skilled enough to bring the whole thing off. We found what was left of Dr. Schmidt’s body. A handcuff was attached to his wrist. Whatever was attached to the handcuff was gone."

"So, Hobbs has Stockwellan and Liberty."

"And you do think it was Hobbs? You're not surprised?" Vance inquired.

"No. I'm not surprised,” Brian affirmed. “Hobbs feels he hasn't done the job unless he leaves a lot of bodies lying on the ground."

"The question is what was this *Stockwellan and Liberty* that Schmidt was carrying."

"Only Hobbs knows that and until we find him lives are at staked," Brian predicted.

"That's why I've called you. You must recover this *Stockwellan and Liberty* and bring them to us."

"Okay, I just need to figure out Hobbs game plan. He didn't go through all this trouble for nothing. Whatever he has he must have figured out a way to make money off of it." 

"That is where Mr. Taylor comes in."

Brian narrowed his eyes at Vance, "Excuse me?"

“Mr. Taylor and Hobbs had a relationship, which Hobbs took very seriously. Mr. Taylor walked away and Hobbs has been wanting him back ever since. I believe that Mr. Taylor is the surest and quickest way of finding him.”

Brian’s voice turned ice cold, "And then what?"

"Make sure Mr. Taylor continues to see Mr. Hobbs, gets Hobbs to confide in him and report to you."

Brian stood up and tossed the file on the table. His anger was apparent. He locked a cold chilling glaze on Vance. Brian saw the small flinch Vance tried to hide. Anyone else would have missed the little flinch. Brian rarely missed anything. Brian was pissed. He'd been set up. Vance had known Justin was a fag and given his reputation Vance also knew Brian would seduce Justin. He was probably counting on it. Vance was counting on Brian seducing Justin and making Justin more malleable. It would be easier to persuade Justin to pick up his relationship with Hobbs to help Brian. Brian hated being used.

"You made it sound as if I was recruiting him for his skills as a thief."

Vance shrugged, "Well then I mislead you or you made the wrong assumption,   
either way, we are asking him to resume his prior relationship not do anything he hasn't already done. Voluntarily, I might add," Vance stressed the last point.

Brian remembered the apprehension in Justin's eyes as he prepared to enter him. The way his body tightened as if preparing for pain. He couldn't send him out to Chris. Knowing that Chris would expect to pick up their sexual relationship. He'd fucked Chris many times before. Chris was into pain. He liked it rough and he liked it...painful. The more pain the better. He was into BDSM heavily. Whenever Brian was in the mood he'd indulge Chris’ kink. Maybe that's why Justin had been so skittish about penetration. He could imagine how rough or hard Chris had taken the slight youth. He wondered if Chris had played his little pain games with Justin.

"No!" Brian stressed adamantly. "He's got no training for this kinda thing."

"What? To be with a man and lie to him. He's a Fag. He's got all the training that he needs."

Brian's eyes sliced through Vance. He knew Vance's opinions on Fags. He had ignored it for the good of the Agency. But he'd be damned if he let Vance drag Justin into something that had the potential to being physically and mentally dangerous to him.

"I don't think I can get him to do it," he hedged.

"You mean it will be difficult?"

"Very!"

Vance smiled slyly closing the trap that Brian had unwittingly walked in. "Well, Kinney, you are the best because you succeed where others fail. We call you for Impossible Missions. A difficult mission should be nothing to you." Vance paused to do eye battle with Brian. He lost but that didn't deter him. "I'm open to suggestions. If you can think of a quicker way to Hobbs, you're welcome to try. By the way, you might want to look at these if you have any further problems about getting Mr. Taylor to do the job."

Vance handed Brian a digital camera. Brian glanced through the horrific images. Any qualms he'd had about convincing Justin to help them vanquished. The only thing left floating through his mind was how to get Justin to help and keep him safe at the same time. It was truly an Impossible Mission.

\--------------  
Brian was on his third J&B and knew there would be more before the night was over. He'd walked in the hotel room and sat Justin down at the table. He sat up the laptop and allowed him to view the carnage of the plane crash. He'd explained what had happened but not *who* was responsible. He was dreading that part. Dreading when Justin looked at him with mistrust--hate in his eyes.

Justin sat viewing the photos from the camera on a laptop. The images were horrific. He had to force the bile down several times. He got out of his seat. The images still running through his mind. "How many people are capable of something like that?" He asked softly.

Brian decided to get it over with. To get to the point. "Christopher Hobbs for one," Brian answered.

Justin stood in shock. Then it all clicked in place. He'd been used. This was what Brian had wanted all the time. The gentle caresses and the soft words were just a set up. He'd been seduced so he'd agree to help them find Chris. Another image flashed in his mind. A fist coming to his head, slaps, kicks and pain so excruciating he wanted to die. He visibly shuddered just remembering those images. Remembering that it had happened to him. And the man responsible for all his pain was the same man that had killed hundreds of people for money. Justin walked to the balcony. He wanted to get away from Brian. From his lies. Brian followed him.

Brian watched as Justin leaned on the rail. He seemed to be lost in thought. The moon and dark night were perfect compliments to Justin's cool blonde coloring. Brian touched his shoulder. Justin flinched away from his touch. Brian let out a sigh. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Right now Justin was probably feeling like a piece of Blonde Boy Ass and he was way off base in that thought.

"This wasn't what I had in mind, Justin."

"But it is what you'd like me to do," Justin stated.

Brian didn't say anything. His eyes didn't betray the turmoil he was feeling as he looked at Justin.

"What? Oh, let my conscience be my guide, is that it?" Justin asked angrily.

"Something like that." Brian's voice held no inflections.

Brian's nonchalance angered Justin, "I don't have a fucking conscience, asshole. I'm a damn thief. The only way I'll get a conscience is to steal one." He cut his eyes at Brian. "Are you going to try to force me to do this?"

Brian shook his head, "Generally, I don't favor forcing someone when there's a   
chance my life can end up in their hands."

"Is that the only reason?" Justin asked incredulously.

Brian again shook his head, "No, it's not the only reason. Can you think of a better way to get to Chris?"

Justin scoffed, "No, I can’t. But I was just hoping you might have some problems about tossing me to a man capable of killing hundreds of people. Stupid me I thought somewhere between the oohs, and aah's of fucking I became more than a *fuck.* I guess I was wrong."

Brian lost his temper. Something he rarely did. "Would it make you feel better if I didn't want you to do this?" He yelled.

His show of temper didn't frighten Justin, "Yeah, much better!"

"Then feel better," Brian grounded out between clinched teeth.

Brian leaned next to Justin and stared out at the city. He didn't really have a absolute answer to this mission. For the first time since becoming a spy, doing his job he had qualms about his methods of getting the job done. He didn't want to risk Justin. Justin wasn't prepared for the life or death situations of this mission. Hobbs was volatile and unpredictable. He didn't know if Justin would be able to last in close proximity with Hobbs. Although they'd had a relationship before something went wrong. Something went so wrong that Justin walked away. He was afraid to even ask Justin what precipitated his break up with Hobbs.

Justin watched the emotions that played across Brian’s face. He realized that what he was seeing was rare. He was seeing Brian in an unguarded moment. He doubted if anyone got a chance to see Brian like this. To see him battling with a decision. Justin knew how rare this moment was and how privileged he was to be seeing it. He took a deep breath and made his decision. What could Chris possibly do to him that he hadn't already done before.

"You know, Chris is naturally suspicious. He will never believe me if I said   
"Hey honey, I'm home."

Brian barked out a laugh. "You're right. What wouldn't make him suspicious?"

Justin thought for a moment about Chris, "That I needed him in some urgent way. Destitute. In serious trouble, that I can't possibly sort out myself. Chris likes to prove to me that I can't survive without him. He likes running to my rescue."

"Serious trouble, Justin is something I can always arrange." He was quite for a few seconds. "Justin why did you leave Chris?"

Justin saw the fist again. The blood trickling down his nose and mouth. He saw his bruised and swollen face. He could still see and feel Chris' rage as he hit, punched and kicked him over and over again. He forced the memory to the back of his mind. The place it had been regaled since he'd escaped Chris.

"Chris and I had a different idea of what a relationship was about." Justin wanted to change the line of conversation. He bumped his shoulder lightly against Brian's. Brian looked down at Justin and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder and pulled him in an embrace.

"Justin, I won't allow anything to happen to you. I promise. If you get scared or if you feel threatened, in danger or uncomfortable in any way...I'll get you out of there."

"How will you know?" Justin asked staring up at Brian.

"I'm going to fit you with an undetectable tracer. We'll implant it in your ankle near the bone."

Justin shuddered, "Will it hurt?"

"It will pinch, but no pain," Brian smirked at him. "If you can take nine inches of dick up your ass you can take a small needle in your ankle."

Justin laughed and pinched Brian in the side. Brian yelped and squeezed Justin harder. "Taking nine inches up my ass is pleasurable. You made it pleasurable."

"Justin, I didn't know this is what they wanted when they asked me to recruit you. If I had known I would have told you up front."

Justin heard the sincerity in Brian's voice. "It's okay, Brian. This is about more than Chris and me. It's about millions of lives. I can do this. And when it is over I hope to never see Chris Hobbs again."

Brian knew that Chris Hobbs couldn't remain living. He was too much of a threat to society. He was responsible for the death of hundreds of innocent people. If Brian's suspicions were founded he had a virus that could possibly kill millions in months maybe even weeks. As part of the mission Chris had to be cancelled.

"I promise you when this is over you will never see Chris again," he promised ominously.

Justin saw the cold hard look in Brian's eyes and it chilled him. He pulled out of Brian's embraced and captured his hand. "How long do we have?"

Brian understood. Justin wanted to know how long before the wheels were in progress and he was on his way back to Chris. Brian could set things in motion tonight, but he decided to wait until tomorrow morning. He wanted one more day with Justin. One more day to make him feel secure.

"Justin have you ever taken self defense?"

"No, why?" Justin was curious with where this line of questioning was going.

"It will take about 24 to 48 hours to get everything in place. In that time I want to show you a few moves to protect yourself."

"I thought we'd spend all of our spare time fucking," Justin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Brian smiled, "We will. But I'd feel better if I knew you could protect yourself. I can't teach you everything, but I will teach you a few moves."

"I'd prefer you teach me a few moves in bed," Justin said playfully.

Brian gripped Justin's shoulders. "Justin this is serious. What we are asking you to do could be dangerous. I want you safe. I want you around for a very long time."

Justin knew how much those words had cost a man like Brian. A man that rarely showed his emotions. A man that lived in a world of danger and death. Justin hugged him tightly before pulling back and looking directly at him.

"Okay, Brian. I'll learn the self-defense moves, but I don't want our last hours to be all about business. I don't know how long it will be before I see you again. I want some moments of pleasure interspersed with the serious business. I want something to hang on to while I'm....away."

Brian understood. Even if he or Justin weren't saying the words they were understood. Justin wanted some pleasurable memories to sustain him through having to be with Chris again. He wanted some pleasurable memories in case something went wrong.

"I promise you this won't take more than 3-5 days. If it takes more than that I'm pulling you out."

Justin accepted Brian's promise. He knew he could depend on him to keep his word. "Brian, can we just put it all away for tonight? I just want you to fuck me until I pass out."

Brian gave him a lecherous grin, "I can do that."


End file.
